biosapientsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeraeon
This Article is not canon to the Bioverse. Zeraeon is the Hivemind of Frijank, and the most well-known one. He is the leader of the Tijron Pestilence. Biography Initial Development Zeraeon was first created on 24/04/2347, when the growth of the Frijank hive was being monitored by the Zelians. Upon seeing a drone, it merely mumbled in Zeprionese, revealing that due to the initial lack of sapients on Frijank, the Deity was less intelligent than usual. After an unspecified amount of time, it became a stage 2 Deity. Shortly after, it became the leading Hivemind due to Cholfix's death on Kroxalt. First Attack on Frijank After some time, the Tijron on Frijank intercepted a Zorkan signal, suggested an impending Zorkan assault. They were correct, as a wormhole appeared, and interceptors and warships came out to attack Frijank directly, while a star destroyer aimed at the star. When the Zorkan ships approached, the Tijronic Turret on the planet fired, bringing down many unsuspecting Zorkan ships. They tried to destroy it, but it just continued to bring them down. A Tijron-infested ship released a Tijron form to infiltrate the star destroyer, but it retreated with the rest of the Zorkans when it got close. However, an interceptor was left behind, and it was infested by the Tijron. Colonisation of Achkt One day, a Tijron-infested ship happened to drift by a seemingly dead planet. They landed in an area away from a population, though they quickly stumbled across the only native species; one whose body is covered in a cloak. After some infecting, the Tijron got suspicious about a particularly large tower and started excavating deep underground. They stumbled across a large cave system, seemingly bottomless. However, they eventually reached the bottom, and started making tower-like structures in the cavern. Soon enough, the natives abandoned the planet, and the Tijron just colonised it, making a new ecosystem and restoring life to the planet. Hexian Assault on Kroxalt The Hexians, a race of mechanical/biological beings, invaded Kroxalt some time after. It was during the imperial coronation on Kroxalt, so officials from the Kroxaltians' allies many from the Commonwealth were present. When the attack commenced, the capital city was immediately assaulted. Some time into the assault, the Tijron-infested interceptor from the First Battle of Frijank appeared in the system. It flew over to Kroxalt, avoiding fire from the Kroxaltian ships mistook it for actual Zorkans, and shot down a Tijron pod to the surface, near the capital city. The pod was shot by a federation ship, though it just split up and reformed again before crashing into the surface. Out of the impact crater grew a Tijron Coolant Tree, which immediately started firing at the Hexians. The Hexians were frozen, and after the Tijron couldn't manipulate their bodies, they decided to grow trees around them. This process continued until the Hexians retreated. The only reason the Tijron helped was because of Zaraeon thinking that it would make the Kroxaltians trust the Tijron. wipCategory:Tijron Category:Tijron Pestilence Category:Individuals